1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to storage devices, and more particularly to a removable storage device and a method for identifying an assigned drive letter of the removable storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, if more than one removable storage device are connected to a computing device, it is difficult to identify associations of the storage devices and drive letters assigned to the storage devices. For example, if there are four removable storage devices connected to the computing device, and the drive letters assigned by an operating system of the computing device are “E”, “F”, “G”, and “H”, without drive letters being displayed on the devices, it is difficult to easily identify which device corresponds to which drive letter.